


Jamaican Me Crazy

by moonstruckbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckbucky/pseuds/moonstruckbucky
Summary: Turns out, it’s really easy to make the Winter Soldier blush.





	Jamaican Me Crazy

_“Are you cake? Because I want a piece of that!”_

You couldn’t hold back the chortle that bubbled up into your throat as Bucky’s face went as red as Wanda’s magic. He’d been standing in the kitchen, unsuspecting as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. You couldn’t help it; he was so out of sync with modern day dating, and any attempt at a compliment or a single sign of interest from the opposite sex sent him tumbling down a whirlpool of nervous stutters and flaming cheeks.

He was easy pickings.

He ducked his head, stammering out a reply along the lines of “shut up”, but it only made you laugh harder and wrap an arm around his waist. He tensed a bit at the contact, but it took him less time to relax.

Having been with the Avengers for over a year now, you were present when they finally defrosted Bucky in Wakanda. You were there when Cap brought him back to New York, to live in the tower and train as an official Avenger. His journey back to the real world, to the 21st century, was going to be a rough road. Everyone was patient with him, though, letting him acclimate to living with other people. Then, one by one, they helped him catch up with the times.

It was a long, arduous process, but finally Bucky was feeling confident in his own skin. He still wasn’t 100% with physical contact, but the more he experienced it, learned it wouldn’t come with pain, the more he began to enjoy it.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” you teased, not feeling sorry one bit. Stuttering, nervous Bucky was your favorite Bucky. His jaw clenched as his cheeks went even redder, spurring on a bout of giggles from you. “Okay, okay, how about this one? What’s got 36 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?  _My zipper._ ”

Bucky choked on air, the innuendo definitely not lost on him as he glanced down at you. Your eyes were bright with mirth, a cheeky, but beautiful grin splitting your face. It was infectious, and Bucky felt himself smiling back despite the warmth in his cheeks and in his chest.

He wasn’t totally sure where you got the idea in your head to fluster him with cheesy, yet adorable pick-up lines, but it’d be a lie to say he minded it. What he did mind was the way he blushed like some virginal schoolboy at his first strip joint, but you never made fun of him, not really. In fact, more than once you told him it was sweet how flustered he got. That kind of boyish innocence was rare, you’d said, and some lucky girl would have that all to herself when he was ready for it.

Truth was, he wanted  _you_  to be that lucky girl. But he was so far out of his comfort zone he had no idea how to tell you. He hadn’t tried to pick up a woman in 75 years, and he was learning quickly that societal norms were changing faster than he could keep up. Surely if you had wanted him the same way you would have asked him out already?

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered with a loving look in his eye. It made your smile falter just slightly, but he caught it. Clearing his throat, he steeled his expression and picked up his bowl and his mug, taking both to the island. He sat down, not batting an eye when you dropped into the stool next to him.

“Yeah, but if you were really bothered you’d tell me to stop instead of calling me names,” you retorted with a self-satisfied grin. He snorted into his coffee. You were too much.

The next time you hit him with a pick-up line was during a sparring session, and the way it so easily fell from your mouth made his steps falter.

“Do you like sales?” you taunted breathlessly as you dodged a punch from his flesh arm. “Because if you’re looking for a good one, clothing is 100% off at my place.”

Cheeks red, his momentum and loss of balance made him trip, giving you the upper-hand to land a kick to his chest and send him backwards onto the mat. The others guffawed at the rare opportunity of seeing the Winter Soldier lose a fight, applauding your ability to make him lose focus. Bowing dramatically, you spun on your heel to extend a hand to Bucky to help him up.

He accepted it, but he kept his head down, letting his hair hang in his face, before excusing himself and ducking out of the room. You followed him with your eyes, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

You didn’t see him for the rest of the day, despite your thorough search efforts. He wasn’t in his room, wasn’t in the lab, wasn’t in the debriefing room. With a defeated sigh, you gave up looking and headed to your room to finish up a mission report.

You finished it at 2 AM, tossing your pen down and dragging your hands down your face. You were exhausted, your eyes heavy and stinging from focusing on Tony’s impossibly small font choice for the mission report. Grabbing your empty water glass, you pushed away from your desk and headed out to the kitchen.

You jumped as you noticed the figure sitting at the island, nursing a drink that, upon closer inspection, you figured to be whiskey. Bucky downed it without so much as a wince, his eyes finding you in the dark. Awkwardness stretched between you as you silently rinsed out your cup and set it upside down in the drying rack.

“I’m, uh, sorry if I embarrassed you earlier,” you heard yourself saying as you kept your back to him. “It was just in good fun.”

You startled and whirled around as Bucky shot up from his stool, his glass forgotten as he rounded the island and came to a stop in front of you. The look in his eyes was intense, far more intimidating than you’d ever seen him, and you swallowed nervously. Your breathing hitched as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the counter behind you,caging you in, the metal in his left arm clicking and whirring with the movement.

“I wasn’t embarrassed, doll.” His voice was molten, deep and rough and it did things to you that, at any other time, you’d be embarrassed to admit. Now? Now you couldn’t give less of a shit if it meant he kept looking at you like that. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

He took a small step closer, and it brought your chests together. You hoped he couldn’t hear the way your heart was racing beneath your ribcage. You opened your mouth to reply (with what, you had no idea; you hadn’t gotten that far yet), but his metal hand came up to press a cold finger to your mouth.

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me? Fighting what I feel for you?” Your eyes widened a fraction as you looked up at him. _Bucky liked you?_  “It’s been so difficult, trying to convince myself that I don’t deserve someone like you. But then you go and use one of those god awful pick-up lines and I forget that I am who I am.”

“But you–I–you never….”

“Made a move? I know,” he said, ending on a sigh as he dropped his head to your shoulder for a minute. Your breath caught in your throat; this was the closest he’d ever been to you, the first time he’d  _initiated_  contact. He picked his head up again, and his expression had morphed into one of vulnerability. “I’m so off my game when it comes to women. I didn’t know how to even approach you, you’re so far out of my league.”

Unconsciously you snorted before covering your mouth to hide your laugh. “Me? Out of  _your_  league? Oh, Bucky, you have no idea how wrong you are. I mean, look at you! You’re gorgeous and kind and soft and patient and you…are you from Tennessee?”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Are you from Tennessee?” you repeated, your face flaming. When his expression didn’t change, you leaned forward slightly, your lips just brushing his. “‘Cause you’re the only 10 I see.”

His breathy laugh fanned over your face before he grew bold and finally closed the distance between you. His lips slanted over yours and you tilted your head, letting him deepen it. Your arms wound around his waist, tugging him even closer until his entire body was flush with yours. He moaned into your mouth, sending a wave of heat throughout your body.

When he pulled away for air, you both were breathless. His eyes remained closed as he leaned his forehead against yours, his hands coming up to rest on your biceps. The coldness of his metal hand sent pleasant shivers down your spine. Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, and within their blue depths you saw the adoration swimming.

“You and those stupid fucking pick-up lines.”

“Hey, if I managed to land the Winter Soldier with cheesy pick-up lines, then they are  _golden._  Now kiss me again, I don’t think your message came through.”

He’d happily oblige for the rest of his life.


End file.
